1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system that conceals dropouts in one or more channels of a multi-channel arrangement. A replacement signal is generated in the event of a dropout with the aid of at least one error-free channel.
2. Related Art
The wireless transmission of audio signals is used in stage performances, concerts and live shows. In comparison to analog systems, digital transmissions may combine channels, exploit interoperability, and transmit metadata and audio data. The metadata may contain information about a stage installation.
The wireless transmission of signals may not be resistant to influences that may affect a transmission link. Disturbances may directly lead to digital losses and total signal dropouts. The degradation of the signal quality may require compensation that may introduce perceptible delays.